La primera vez
by Gracie-19
Summary: Alice/Jasper oneshot.  Hace poco que se conocen, pero la conexión es innegable.


¡Espero que os guste este oneshot, de verdad! ¡Comentad mucho! :D

**La primera vez**

Alice no podía dejar de sonreír. Dando saltitos nerviosos se acercó a la puerta de la pequeña y acogedora cabaña que compartía con Jasper desde que ella le encontró.

Jasper la había mandado a cazar hacía algunas horas para prepararlo todo; por supuesto, ella ya sabía lo que él tenía planeado hacer, pero aún así se moría de la ilusión.

Habían avanzado tanto durante aquellos meses... podían estar hablando durante horas, pero los momentos que a Alice le gustaban más eran esos silencios cargados de miradas, caricias y besos. Eran aquellos momentos los que le daban sentido a todo.

- ¡Jasper! - le llamó ella con voz cantarina e impaciente –. Sé que sólo me haces esperar para verme sufrir.

Se escuchó una risita desde el interior, y un segundo más tarde la puerta se abrió.

- Te taparía los ojos para guiarte dentro, pero creo que sería un gesto inútil. De todos modos ya lo has visto todo, ¿no es así? – él le sonrió con levedad, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- Hazlo, por favor... – le rogó ella, poniéndole ojitos.

Jasper suspiró sin dejar esa preciosa sonrisa que le había robado el corazón a Alice y se acercó a ella. Se puso detrás de su menudo cuerpo y le tapó los ojos con una mano. Alice dio un botecito de excitación y comenzó a caminar a tientas, con Jasper pegado a ella.

Él la detuvo unos cuantos pasos más allá. Besó la garganta de su compañera y apartó la mano de sus ojos.

Alice soltó una exclamación que no se podía considerar de sorpresa pero sí de agrado. La cabaña estaba magnífica: limpia y ordenada, con velas en todas las ventanas, en las mesas.

- Sorpresa – bromeó él, abrazándola por la espalda.

- Jasper, es precioso – Alice se giró y se lanzó a sus brazos, sintiéndose pequeñita y protegida contra su cuerpo.

Él suspiró y la apretó contra su cuerpo con una fuerza que la hubiera herido de ser humana. Pero a Alice le encantaba sentir cuánto la necesitaba... tanto como ella a él.

Jasper la guió hacia la cama y la sentó allí, poniéndose a su lado. La cama estaba cubierta de rosas rojas, las preferidas de Alice. Ella cogió una y la acarició, sonriendo por el detalle.

Alice sabía qué ocurriría, por supuesto. Respiró hondo, sonrió con excitación y esperó a que él le enseñara su regalo.

Jasper, finalmente, se sacó la cajita del bolsillo y la abrió para ella. Un anillo precioso y sencillo se mostró ante ella. Alice hizo como si no supiera de dónde lo había sacado ni cómo lo había conseguido y simplemente le abrazó.

- Gracias, Jasper – murmuró ella contra su pecho; le encantaba cómo la hacía sentir... Feliz, querida e imprescindible.

Jamás se había sentido así desde su conversión... la visión de Jasper en su futuro había sido lo único que la había hecho tirar adelante desde que despertó sola como vampira.

- Gracias a ti, pequeña – la abrazó él a su vez, suspirando –. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, por haberme encontrado y dado esperanza otra vez.

Ella se separó, y supo que si hubiera podido llorar sus ojos estarían llenos de lágrimas de alegría.

Jasper le ofreció el anillo como un símbolo de su unión, como una promesa de que jamás se separarían... De que jamás la dejaría ir. Se lo puso como si de un anillo de compromiso se tratara. Qué importaba si se casaban o no, lo que importaba era que se querían y habían decidido pasar la eternidad juntos. Eso sí era compromiso.

Alice, efusiva y emocionada, selló sus labios con un beso.

Jasper sonrió contra los suaves labios de Alice y cogió una rosa de la cama para acariciar la piel descubierta de su espalda. Alice suspiró ante la maravillosa sensación y se apretó más contra él, abrumada por todo lo que su Jasper le hacía sentir.

Los besos se hicieron más profundos, las caricias más ardientes. Alice, impaciente, buscó una posición más cómoda y se puso sobre el regazo de él, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas. Jasper la atrajo más hacia sí, tanto como pudo, mientras sus besos se volvían más apasionados, casi febriles en su necesidad de ella.

Se sumieron en un mundo de besos y caricias; cada vez dando más, necesitando más del otro. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Alice ya le estaba desabrochando la camisa con dedos un poco temblorosos por la emoción. Al fin pudo quitársela, pero cuando puso las manos en su pecho y notó algo extraño Jasper se apartó. Alice, extrañada, miró el cuerpo que Jasper siempre había tratado de esconderle.

Cicatrices, cicatrices de mordiscos por todo su cuerpo. Sorprendida, Alice buscó los ojos de Jasper. Él la miraba con terror, como si Alice pudiera asustarse por lo que veía y alejarse de él.

- ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? - le preguntó ella, sospechando la respuesta.

- ¿Recuerdas que te hablé sobre el ejército de neófitos y las luchas? - ella asintió, viéndose sus sospechas confirmadas –. Me las hice en combate.

Él siguió observándola, como temiendo que si apartaba sus ojos de ella un instante Alice pudiera cambiar de idea respecto a él e irse sin más.

El corazón de Alice se rompió cuando se dio cuenta de lo importante que era para él que Alice no se asustara por su aspecto. Jamás habría nada de él que pudiera asustarla o alejarla. Jamás.

Alice, conmovida, comenzó a besar sus cicatrices una por una. Sin prisas, sin dudas. Pasó sus labios sobre cada una de las marcas que había sobre su piel, y se emocionó al sentir que él la apretaba contra su cuerpo con un suspiro aliviado.

Ella le estiró para poder reseguir las marcas en su abdomen, y Jasper obedeció sin apartar las manos del cuerpo de ella, como si necesitara tocarla para asegurarse de que aquello era real.

Al fin, quién sabe cuánto tiempo más tarde, Alice terminó. Gateó por el pecho de Jasper hasta que llegó a la altura de su rostro.

Sus ojos... Dios mío, sus ojos. Denotaban tantas emociones, tanto amor. Él alzó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Alice en señal de gratitud. Ella le besó tiernamente, acariciando su pecho y cada uno de los mordiscos que había allí.

Las manos de él se deslizaron por su espalda, recorriendo la piel desnuda que ese precioso vestido suyo dejaba ver. Deslizó los gruesos tirantes negros hacia abajo para poder besar la piel de sus hombros. Cuando hubo terminado siguió explorando su cuerpo y comenzó a quitarle el vestido despacio. Alice se dejó hacer, dichosa de recibir tantas atenciones.

Poco después ella quedó en tan sólo ropa interior. Jasper la miró de arriba abajo antes de quitarle el resto de tela que la cubría para admirar mejor su pequeño y esbelto cuerpo. Recorrió sus pechos suavemente con una caricia, y Alice se lanzó a sus labios de nuevo.

Rodaron por la cama, haciendo reír a la menuda en voz baja por la rapidez del movimiento. Jasper siguió acariciándole los pechos, besándoselos, mientras ella inquieta se deshacía de sus pantalones y ropa interior.

Se miraron unos instantes, diciéndoselo todo sin necesidad de palabras. Él le preguntó si estaba preparada, ella le dijo que sí. Ella le susurró un "te quiero" con los ojos, y Jasper contestó con "yo también a ti".

Y sus cuerpos se unieron.

Alice, con los ojos entrecerrados de deseo, acarició el rubio cabello de Jasper mientras él comenzaba a moverse con un gemido ahogado. A cada embestida el placer se intensificaba, la pasión les consumía más. Cada vez sus movimientos eran más rápidos y acompasados. Alice deslizó las manos por la espalda llena de cicatrices de él y se las acarició mientras con los labios buscaba su garganta para besarla millones de veces. Jasper se apretaba contra ella, profundizando cada vez más en su cuerpo, y besaba su pelo con pequeños suspiros entrecortados.

Todo acabó demasiado pronto para ambos. Hubieran estado así para siempre, con sus cuerpos buscándose y acariciándose. Jasper, aún dentro de ella, buscó esos ojos tan preciosos de ella y le sonrió. Alice hizo lo mismo mientras enredaba una mano en el suave cabello de él.

Ninguno de los dos podía creer que aquello fuera a durar para siempre, que podrían disfrutar el uno del otro por toda la eternidad.

Él ronroneó su nombre mientras la besaba, y ella rió como una chiquilla enamorada.

- Creo que con el tiempo que me has hecho esperar hasta encontrarte vas a tener que trabajar duro para compensarme – le susurró ella, pícara. Los ojos de Jasper centellearon cuando sonrió.

- Intentaré estar a la altura.

Y con un beso volvieron a empezar. Despacio, sin prisas. Tendrían toda la eternidad para compartir, para estar juntos.


End file.
